As Quatro Nações
by Brimhandir
Summary: Cem anos de uma guerra perdida aonde todos já sabem o vencedor éstá em andamento, algumas pessoas ainda resistem, sem muitas esperanças. Mas as peças de xadrez voltaram a se mover,o destino não fará só um heroi.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e afins não me pertencem, tampouco o universo de The Last Airbender, não ganho nada publicando isso aqui.**

As Quatro Nações

**Algumas Explicações:**

Antes de ser fã de Harry Potter, eu era fã de Mangás e Animes e continuo sendo. E eu assisti Avatar: The Legend of Aang, o anime foi sucesso no mundo inteiro, sendo premiado em várias categorias. Então, no ano passado, estreou o filme, e embora a critica americana tenha sido exageradamente desfavorável ( e por vezes cruel) eu tive de admitir: foi ruim. Muito.

E não sou apenas eu, embora seja um desenho inicialmente dirigido ao publico infantil, Avatar conseguiu superar muitos parâmetros e foi cultuado por adolescentes e até alguns adultos, com todo o seu merecimento.

Então, quando eu mostrei meu descontentamento a Lycael Ith ela apenas me falou: "Bom... se está tão descontente, por que não tenta fazer algo em relação a isso?"

Como se a nickelodeon fosse se dar o trabalho de ver meu roteiro, claro. Mas então eu quis fazer uma fic, e ela tentou encontrar o Avatar aqui no FF, mas disse que não tinha encontrado e pediu para que eu procurasse, já que ela não tinha conseguido. Até a betagem do primeiro cap, finalmente ela encontrou o fandon de Last Airbender. Mas gostei mais daqui.

Bem...talvez dê certo. Mas só talvez.

.

.

**Sobre a Fic. **

Misturei tudo e apesar da Ideia original ser Avatar, eu quis fazer algo meu alguns diálogosm são inevitavelmente do desenho , mas é algo que procuro reduzir ao máximo.

Como o Harry é o herói definitivo, ele vai ser o Avatar, mas ele não vai ser careca e nem ter tatuagens. Por duas razões:

A primeira, é que ele ficaria horrendo, tenho certeza.

Segundo, é por que Lycael disse que "Harry não tem cara de quem fica quieto para meditar"e para ter as tatuagens, é preciso ter horas, e até dias de meditação.

Os Weasley estão espalhados pelo mundo e não são necessariamente todos dobradores do mesmo elemento.

Draco vai ficar com a cara marcada. Por que ele não ficaria bem de Avatar e nem de guerreiro tribal, de qualquer jeito.

Eu tirei Sirius Black do Limbo.

Acho que é só .

.

.

Capítulo Um

O garoto no Iceberg

Rony revirou os olhos e bufou, fazendo com que assim, o ar virasse uma densa névoa diante dele, estava perigosamente inclinado no barco e espreitava um peixe, infelizmente, consideravelmente pequeno, diante do fato de ter três pessoas na casa. Mas ele não estava infeliz pelo tamanho do peixe, na verdade estava insatisfeito apenas pelo fato de sua irmã adotiva, Hermione, teimar em vir com ele, não adiantava, por mais que ele falasse que na pesca era necessario silencio absoluto, a garota teimava em ficar resmungando o tempo todo.

Não que fizesse alguma diferença, em geral, ele fingia que era surdo.

Hermione resmungava por que tinha, diante de si, precariamente preso em um globo feito de água, um peixe duas vezes maior que o que Rony queria. O globo estava suspenso no ar e o peixe se movia dentro dele, era mais difícil do que se poderia imaginar, ela tentava, sempre, aprender aquilo sozinha, pois não tinha outras pessoas em sua tribo que pudessem fazer isso. Mas depois de tanto tempo, desde que descobrira ser uma dobradora, ela ainda estava em um estagio inicial.

-Ron...Ron..eu acho que...- ela ia dizendo enquanto aproximava o globo para mais perto do barco.

Mas, Ron sequer ligava para seus resmungos.

-Rony, eu...

-Quieta Mione,-ele revirou os olhos- se não você o espanta...hoje ele não escapa...eu já sinto o cheiro del..

Não completara a frase, pois Hermione não gostara do tom que ele usara para mandar ela ficar quieta, o resultado, fora uma momentânea distração, e o globo de água, com o peixe, se espatifar com força, certeira, no topo da cabeça de Ron. E aquilo não devia ser agradável, estavam no extremo sul, temperaturas abaixo de zero, e a água extremamente gelada. E o peixe se chocara com sua cabeça escorregara pelo seu rosto, e caiu, no chão do barco. Mais uma vez, uma nuvem aparecera diante do rosto de Ron.

-Por que toda a vez que você brinca com água mágica..- ele ia dizendo tentando se secar com a manga do grosso casaco, mas foi interrompido.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar?- Mione resmungou, colocando o peixe no balde, antes que ele fugisse-que não é água mágica, é dobra d'água, uma..

-Sei, sei- ele disse com maus modos.-Uma arte muito antiga e nobre, rara em nossa tribo...olha: se eu tivesse esse poderes estranhos, eu os guardaria só pra mim-ele resmungou se levantando e começando a remar.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, entreabriu os lábios, e apertou os olhos.

-Tá me chamando de estranha? Não sou eu que mostro o muque toda a vez que vejo o meu reflexo na água. - ela disse em tom desdenhoso. Ron se virou.

-Do que você está falando?

-Disso- ela disse sorrindo e apontando para a água.

Realmente, ele estava flexionando os músculos.

-Você é ridículo- ela sentenciou.-E...Ron...Ronald!

Ron apertou os olhos.

-Você quer provocar uma avalanche?

-Pra que?- ela perguntou- Se ela já está vindo?- ela apontou para algo além do rapaz. Ron se voltou rapidamente. Algo havia feito a neve de alguma montanha descer morro abaixo. Era o caos, ele precisava tirar Hermione dali o mais rápido possível, e avisar a aldeia.-O que você está fazendo? Você quer morrer?

-Se eu não o fizer, morreremos do mesmo jeito- ele disse tremendo , por que acabara de saltar do barco e o puxava pela água até a borda do rio.- Aquilo não deve ser natural, Seamus avisou á dois dias que viu um navio a vapor não muito longe daqui.

Hermione abriu a boca. Aquilo queria dizer que era a nação do fogo? Eles eram os únicos que mexiam com tecnologia a vapor, eles rodavam o mundo naquelas maquinas barulhentas e desajeitadas de metal, soltando fumaça e cinza pelo caminho. Ron puxou Hermione para fora do barco e os dois saíram correndo desenfreados, á procura do trenó de Ron. Hermione olhou por cima do ombro e percebeu que a avalanche não estava muito longe.

-Droga, droga, droga- resmungou acelerando a corrida. Chegou primeiro no trenó, Ron estava logo atrás.

-Não toque nele, eu vou pilotar!-Infantil, ela pensou.

Ela não tinha tempo para isso, mas sentou-se atras, Ron deu um salto e sem perder tempo impulsionou o trenó. Eles já sentiam a neve chocar contra as suas costas.

.

.

-Esse seu temperamento ruim acabou de provocar uma avalanche- disse Sirius, sem usar nenhuma entonação, e apontando para a nuvem branca que pairava sobre as montanhas- eu já falei que não é preciso gritar com ninguém...

Draco estava se contendo para não soltar mais um rugido de frustração. Odiava aquele frio cortante, e odiava mais ainda, estar á dias ancorado.

Três anos. Três anos de buscas infrutíferas e esforços vãos. Três anos de desonra, e humilhação. Suspirou irritado e olhou seu tio. Ele fora o único que ficara ao seu lado. E se não fosse isso, estaria irremediavelmente sozinho, sem contar nem mesmo com os poucos soldados que dispunha.

Sirius não parecia ser velho, mas era muito sábio, e se mostrava extremamente paciente com o sobrinho, mesmo que não o fosse com os outros.

-Você deveria tomar o seu chá- disse Sirius indicando a xícara fumegando- Por que nesse lugar, com esse tempo, daqui a pouco ele vai parecer uma pedra.

Mas Draco estava inquieto, os lábios contraídos, e os olhos apertados, os cabelos longos e lisos trançados, e parte de seu rosto pálido e magro tomado por uma cicatriz horrenda, o sinal físico de seu exílio.

-Tio, Olhe!- ele apontou, e Sirius pode ver, assombrado, um feixe de uma forte luz atras das montanhas.

.

.

Alguns minutos antes.

Hermione estava excessivamente zangada àquela altura, estava encharcada, os cabelos cheios estavam reduzidos á um monte confuso e molhado, que colava no rosto e pescoço, e o treno, agora serviria apenas para lenha.

Olhou para os lados e divisou Ron, em uma situação tão lastimável quanto á dela, o único consolo, é que ele ainda estavam com o peixe dentro do balde.

-Chama, áquilo de esquerda?-ela perguntou sarcástica, indo em sua direção, batendo os pés.

Ron parou de tentar torcer o sapato para sair o excesso de água, e se levantou.

-Está reclamando da minha pilotagem?- ele perguntou zangado-devia ter dobrado a água, e nos tirado do gelo!

-Então a culpa é minha?

-É, e eu sabia que devia ter te deixado em casa, as garotas sempre estragam tudo.

Aquilo foi á gota d'água.

-Você é machista!- ela disse fazendo um movimento cortante com as mãos, e fazendo tudo ao seu redor estremecer, estavam no meio de duas rochas e aquilo não poderia sere muito bom-Imaturo!- E mais outro movimento cortante- Sem cérebro! Aff...eu tenho até vergonha de ser sua parente...!

De fato ela não era, ela fora adotada pela avó quando os pais morreram, durante uma batalha contra a Nação do Fogo. Ron não estava gostando do barulho de coisa trincando.

-..E eu faço todo o trabalho da tribo, enquanto você brinca de soldado, eu até lavo suas meias!- a garota parecia possessa- Você já cheirou sua meias? Por que eu vou te dizer uma coisa: NÃO É NADA AGRADÁVEL!

-QUER PARAR COM ISSO?

-NÃO!PARA VOCÊ, DE AGORA EM DIANTE VOCÊ ESTÁ SOZINHO!

Ela apenas parou de falar por que também ouviu o barulho, olhou para o chão bem á tempo de entender que ele estava rachando.

-Não- Ela resmungou- Não, não, não, não, não...!

-CORRE!-Gritou Ron, sem palavras, os dois correram para longe das rachaduras, tropeçando e caindo. Ron achou que era melhor voltar para a casa, seu dia estava agitado demais para seu gosto. Ficaram lá..boquiabertos, enquanto uma especie de globo de gelo saía do solo. E expulsava uma intensa luz.

-Certo, é oficial, você passa de esquisita para aberração- disse Ron.

Hermione não podia acreditar.

-Eu..eu fiz isso?

-É- ele afirmou sarcástico,- Meus parabéns.

.

.

-Aquela luz...é anormalmente forte..tem de ser ele!- disse Draco mal podendo se conter, ele tinha que ir, tinha que ir naquele momento, aquilo poderia finalmente ser a sua passagem de volta para sua casa.

Mas Sirius não estava disposto a perder seu chá das cinco.

-Temos tempo, por que não senta e aproveita um calmante chá de jasmim?

-Tio, eu não quero chá... eu quero encontrar o Avatar!

Nessas horas, pensou Sirius, ele simplesmente parecia um moleque mimado.

.

.

-É um menino!- disse Hermione, se aproximando logo depois que o iceberg parou de brilhar- Ron, ele tá vivo.

-Você só poder ser louca- o rapaz resmungou, -Você nem sabe quem ele é..

-Ron, me ajude..ele tá acordando, e...

O garoto parecia balbuciar alguma coisa.

Agora estava com os olhos abertos, incrivelmente verdes, os cabelos negros contrastando vivamente com o deserto de gelo.

-Por favor...- ele disse para Hermione.

-O que foi?

-Por favor chegue mais perto...

-Pode falar, estou escutando- disse a garota, o segurando pelos ombros.

-Quer brincar de trenó de pingüim comigo?- Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas, um cara esquisito acabara de sair de um ovo de gelo, definitivamente seu dia estava estranho demais.

-Quem é você?-ele perguntou se adiantando- Fique parado!- disse quando o garoto tentou dar um passo- Aposto que é espião da Nação do Fogo!

Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Claro..dá pra ver na cara de malvado dele- ele riu desdenhosa. Ron não lhe dera tento, olhou para o garoto e teve de admitir, aquela cara arreganhada em um sorriso feliz lhe dizia com todas as letras que ele era apenas retardado.-Mas..qual o seu nome?- ela perguntou para o garoto.

-Eu sou...sou a..tchô!- O garoto espirrou e saiu pelo ar, aterrizando a alguns metros deles.-Ron e Mione correram ao seu encontro e o ajudaram a levantar.-Eu sou Harry.

-Você espirrou e voou a três metros...!- Ron não podia acreditar.

-Jura!- o rapaz falou- Achei que tinha sido mais..mas tudo bem...

-Você é um dobrador de ar...- disse Hermione assombrada.

-Com certeza- ele disse.

Ron não tinha tempo para se admirar com os dobradores ao seu redor, á muitos anos não existia dobradores de ar, os chamados Nômades do Ar, haviam sido perseguidos, presos e mortos pela Nação do Fogo, a mando do senhor do Fogo, na época, um ditador chamado Salazar.

-É melhor voltarmos á aldeia o quanto antes- ele disse a Hermione- Precisamos leva-lo.

-Mas e o Bicuço?- ele perguntou olhando ao seu redor.-Cadê ele?

Hermione não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas quando ia perguntar, apareceu diante dos seus olhos, um animal magnífico, metade cavalo, metade águia.

-Um hipogrifo? Eles não são vistos á um século...- Ron comentou, balançou a cabeça e começou a caminhar, resmungando- Dobradores de ar, luzes...ovos de gelo, hipogrifos...eu devo ter pegado o sol da meia noite...eu vou voltar pra casa, aonde as coisas são normais.

-Venha- disse Hermione-a aldeia fica um pouco longe a pé, mas vai poder descansar quando chegarmos lá...

.

.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando, Hermione observou Harry ao lado de Bicuço, segurando suas rédeas enquanto o animal caminhava ao seu lado.

-Ele não deveria voar?- ela perguntou.

-Ele está cansado, voei nele por dois dias inteiros...ele precisa descansar, logo ele estará voando novamente...não é?- ele perguntou para o animal, que estufou o peito- São criaturas maravilhosas, inteligentes e muito nobres, os Hipogrifos, são verdadeiros amigos, e muito orgulhosos, antes de monta-lo, ou lhe tocar, é preciso fazer uma reverencia. Ele a retribuíra, caso o contrario é melhor sair de perto...e não gostam de ser insultados. Hum...quem são vocês?

-Meu nome é Hermione, e aquele ruivo ali é meu irmão, Ron, somos da tribo da água do sul, a aldeia fica a poucos minutos daqui, agora.

-E o que faziam no deserto de gelo?- ele perguntou se apoiando em uma bastão, que ele carregava sempre.

-Pescando, a comida por esses tempos é escassa, e infelizmente, apesar de ser um bom guerreiro, Ron não é o melhor caçador, por isso pescamos, venho com ele sempre que posso, para treinar minha dobra de água, foi assim que te tirei do gelo.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Não foi inteligente...fugi de casa e acabei parando aqui, uma tempestade muito forte nos pegou, e sem querer acabei criando um casulo de ar, que congelou.

-Sua casa? há mais dobradores de ar de onde você veio?- Hermione estava fascinada.

-Claro.- ele deu de ombros.

.

.

.

O mundo ao seu redor, era uma eterna escuridão, aonde apenas os outros quatro sentidos lhe ajudavam a se orientar. Estava trancada no quarto, por que os pais haviam saído, e lhe era expressamente proibido sair do quarto em sua ausência. Gina era cega. Seus olhos antes castanhos, agora eram de um verde apagado e opaco. Não fazia muito tempo que havia perdido a visão. Na verdade, fora á três anos.

Fora no cerco a Ba Sing Se. A nação do fogo, a batalha, o descontrole...a morte. A salvação. _Ele_ a salvara, e ele nunca o reencontrara, para agradecer.

-...eu deveria saber...que era tão belo...e tão errado...- fora o que ele dissera, antes de desaparecer, e sua visão escurecer por completo. Suspirou, desde que nascera, ela conhecia a guerra, a guerra durava um século, o Avatar, o equilíbrio do mundo, havia desaparecido. Não restara nada, além da insensatez, da crueldade, e da guerra.

Era a princesa do Reino da Terra, embora ninguém soubesse disso, seus pais esconderam sua existência todo esse tempo, desde que ficara cega, para o mundo lá fora, ela estava morta, fora morta no cerco a Ba Sing Se.

Mas ela sabia ouvir a terra, e ela a dizia, que o mundo estava prestes a mudar.

Seu mundo, poderia desmoronar.

.

.

.

Harry olhava para o teto feito de gelo da casa de seus novos amigos, logo ao amanhecer, na verdade, dalí a alguma horas, pois naquela terra não anoitecia, ele iria para sua casa, encontraria com seus mestres, Dumbledore...seus pais...seus amigos...suspirou, retirando a camisa e afastando os cabelos dos olhos.

Hermione entrou naquele momento.

-Nossa...- ela disse olhando para sua testa- O que é isso?

Uma cicatriz em forma de raio escondida sob os cabelos, o resultado de uma profecia antiga, feita por uma velha louca, um homem tentara mata-lo e a sua família. Mas falhara, o único indício desse episódio, era a cicatriz.

-Não é nada, um acidente apenas- ele disse vestindo uma camisa limpa.

-Bem..eu estive me perguntando..se você é um nômade..então deve ter conhecido o Avatar.

Harry ficou em silencio por algum tempo..

-Não...-ele disse lentamente- Eu não o conheci..conheço gente que o conheceu..mas pessoalmente eu não..o vi. Me desculpe.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

-Nada não...boa noite.

Harry se deitou, e olhou para o teto mais uma vez.

Ele não queria ser um homem marcado. Queria uma vida...uma família..sonhava em ser um guerreiro do ar. Não o equilíbrio do mundo.

.

.

.

Sonho.

Corria por uma floresta de uma verde vivo intenso, ouviu uma risada. Olhou para os lados e divisou uma garota de cabelos vermelhos. Usava um vestido branco, montada em um cavalo alado.

-Quem é você?- perguntou Harry se aproximando, mas a garota apenas sorriu. Bateu com os pés no flanco do cavalo e saiu correndo...

Ouviu o barulho de sinos.

-Harry! Precisamos sair!

Acordou sobressaltado. Levantou de pronto.

-O que esta acontecendo?

-Um navio da nação do fogo- respondeu Hermione completamente vestida- Tome isso-ela disse lhe entregando algumas roupas-, é do Ron, deve servir em você, não demonstre seu domínio para eles...- ela saiu correndo.

Ele estava confuso demais, mas a obedeceu. Saindo da tenda, encontrou o caos. Havia soldados vestidos de negro, por todos os cantos e dois homens, um de cabelos brancos e outros de cabelos negros, lado a lado conversando com os anciãos.

-Estão procurando anciãos tatuados- disse Hermione se pondo ao seu lado.- Tatuagens de monges. De nômades. Você as têm?

-Não- ele sussurrou.- O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que estão fazendo buscas?

-Há muito tempo...- ia falando Hermione quando uma rajada de fogo veio em sua direção. - aparentemente, um dos anciãos se recusara a tirar a camisa para mostrar que não possuía tatuagens, e uma discussão se formava. Hermione por reflexo, conjurara com água, um escudo espesso, se gelo.-caramba, droga...- ela resmungou assustada.

Harry estava por demais intrigado com tudo para se assustar com o fogo que quase o atingira.

-Dobradora de água...- Murmurou Draco se adiantando. Ron aparecera de repente, se postando diante de Hermione.- saia da frente, garoto. - O loiro Rugiu.

-Você não manda em mim, Soldado..- retorquiu Ron.

Draco riu. Tirando o capacete. E mostrando o rosto marcado. Involuntariamente, Hermione dera um passo para trás, e isso irritou Draco.

-Eu sou Draco, Filho do Senhor do Fogo, Lucius, e herdeiro do Trono!Agora, saia da minha frente, imundo! A dobra de água é proibida nessa região!

-Ela é a única que restou!-gritou Ron- Você não tocará nela, Príncipe.

-Dominadores de Fogo!- ele gritou e alguns soldados se postaram a alguns passos.-Me entregue a dobradora e ninguém saíra machucado!

Ron não cedeu um passo. Hermione batera com o escudo na cabeça de Draco, ele cambaleara, Um soldado atacara, fazendo um movimento marcial, e dominando uma chama que carregava em uma pira.

Harry bloqueara com um escudo de ar, com o movimento da mão direita.

-Ninguém vai leva-la- ele disse se posicionando para a luta.

-O avatar!- Draco exclamara, mal acreditando na sua sorte. Ensandecido por sua descoberta, empurrara Ron brutalmente, e agarrara Harry, o imobilizando no chão em uma rápido movimento.-Se for comigo, eu não levarei ninguém, apenas você.

.

.

-Claro...- resmungou Ron andando de um lado para outro, Hermione apenas o assistia- A luz no céu antes de sair do casulo, dobra de ar, nação do fogo...nunca poderia ter sido coincidência.

-Temos que busca-lo, Ron, se ele for o Avatar, de verdade ..

-Hermione, ele É o avatar.

-Mas..isso é impossível.. ele desapareceu a cem anos.

-Sei lá, vai ver ele morreu, e renasceu, não é isso que eles fazem?

.

.

Ron não era o único inquieto, Draco também caminhava de um lado para outro em um das salas do convés. Sirius e Harry apenas bebiam chá enquanto o observavam.

-Eu não acredito- ele disse finalmente- eu passei anos treinando, meditando, e você é só um moleque?

-Devo ser mais velho que você- disse Harry sem se deixar ofender.

-Não sabemos se é ele mesmo, Draco.

-Dobrador de Ar? É claro que é ele, tio!

-Acaso, vai ver deixaram escapar algum..

Harry odiava se sentir perdido.

-Então faça o teste. - Disse Draco, por fim.

Sirius suspirou, e colocou alguns objetos diante de Harry. A pedra, flutuou, á agua, ao invés de se espalhar, apenas fez um círculo e a chama da vela aumentou.

-É ele- disse Sirius.

Draco sorriu.

-Você é meu prisioneiro, Mestre do Ar.

.

.

Os ventos das mudanças haviam chegando, Gina sentira e fora por isso que fugira, finalmente, de casa, carregava algum dinheiro consigo, e isso era o suficiente, era hora de encontrar o seu destino.

Era hora de encontra-lo.

.

.

-O cerco a Ba Sing Se foi um fracasso- dizia Lucius, se virou para Bellatrix, uma jovem parada perto da janela- Sirius, depois que seu filho morreu, se tornou um conformista, meu filho se provou um insubordinado. Só me resta você, agora, Bella.

A Jovem sorriu.

-Você deve recuperar o controle do Reino da Terra, meus espiões informaram que a herdeira do Trono não morreu, de fato, ela ainda vive, protegida por seus súditos, ela é uma ameaça para nossos interesses, já que é a única dobradora de metal que existe, ela foi capaz de destruir alguns navios da nossa nação.. temo que talvez o ciclo tenha se quebrado, e essa garota possa ser o Avatar, ela tem poderes muito especiais. Quero que vá a Ba Sing Se, e a capture, traga-a para mim.

Bella sem dizer uma palavra, apenas sorriu.

.

.

**Bem, eu não vou fazer algo exatamente fiel ao anime, por que ficaria muito sem graça, o primeiro cap foi quase igual, quase. Mas é só aqui. O resto...**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Brimhandir.**


End file.
